


Old Times

by speakingofthefloweredgraves



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, This is literally the weirdest thing ever, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakingofthefloweredgraves/pseuds/speakingofthefloweredgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would meet up every now and then, just to see how the others were doing. Each of them are still their mechanical selves, but rarely, like a shooting star, they can zen out after a day exploring the universe, discovering new worlds and driving across America. It’s not an odd occurrence, but they’re used to the strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They would meet up every now and then, just to see how the others were doing. Each of them are still their mechanical selves, but rarely, like a shooting star, they can zen out after a day exploring the universe, discovering new worlds and driving across America. It’s not an odd occurrence, but they’re used to the strange. 

It’s always a café where they meet. They aren’t the only ones there, but they are the most regular, the Impala beating everyone with her very regular once every two day visit. It’s an involuntarily reaction, but they don’t mind. They actually get to move of their own accord. And they get to drink and eat and do human things. It’s surprisingly nice.

“t can be tiring being me,” The Impala says, thick leather boots up onto the counter, getting a scowl from some kid in a red and white stripy uniform, “I mean, sure you guys are big and travel through space, but you try and being involved in the apocalypse.” 

“You think you’ve got it bad, babe?” The Enterprise smirks. “Try being shot at my some super huge version of me. That was not fun.”

“I can repair myself.” says a light voice.

“Shut up TARDIS.” The Enterprise grumbles.

“That’s really fucking rude, considering the amount of times Dean’s had to rebuild me from the bottom up.” Impala says, leaning forwards, and sipping from a bottled beer.

They all remember when she tumbled in coughing with blood all over her. They’d hauled her up, asking her if she was ok. She was just whispering with the hope that her boys were ok, because she really did try to make sure they were ok. Dean began rebuilding her and each visit she got better and better. She was so proud of him, wouldn’t stop talking about him like he was the best thing in the universe. Of course, then Castiel came along and she had a bit of an existential crisis that none of them will ever mention again. The scars faded into her dark skin and freckles and she was never happier.

“Impala, mind your tongue!” The TARDIS gasps. She dons a deep blue, Victorian styled dress with a long, multicoloured scarf trailing the floor because ‘it was made with someone taller in mind’. She’s the oldest out of the lot of them, but you can never tell. She looks very young, very pale with dark irises and mad, curly hair. The Impala is smitten with her.

“Oh, shut up, it’s not like anyone else here _cares_.” She licks her teeth and leaps up from where she’s sitting and swaggers over to the counter. “Hey, uh,” She leans down and scan the name tag, “Alfie! Can I have a bacon cheese burger, please?”

“My name isn’t- of course.” He gives her a sweet, but annoyed, smile before turning around and stacking together the food.

“Babe, you should really try the frozen strawberries.” Enterprise grins out, charming smile something she picked up from her Jim. God, does she love Jim. The Impala and the TARDIS both give her a look of distain.

“Cap, I think we’ll be fine.”

“I agree,” The TARDIS says, “I’ve got a very large kitchen, the Doctor doesn’t use it often, but when he does, he makes the finest food in the universe.” There’s a comfortable silence between them. They’ve been friends, and more, for longer than they care to admit.

The Enterprise sighs then and stands from her seat. “I gotta go, Jim’s awake.” They nod in understanding and she exits the room, to suddenly be transported (how, they have no idea, and don’t care) and it suddenly back in her metal body, holding hundreds of people safe.

“I’m older than her.” The Impala mumbles. “Christ, I’m old.” The TARDIS scoffs. “Shut up, for a car from Earth, I’m pretty old.” As if to prove her point, the Impala clicks her back and stretches, popping a couple joints. The burger arrives then, and she grins.

“At least your taste in food will never change.” The TARDIS says. “I must go too, the Doctor will be coming back soon.”

“Fine, fine whatever. Starships united, I get it.” She takes another bite from the burger, and speaks around it when she says, “Just remember to stay safe, ‘kay?”

“Of course. Same to you, dear.” The TARDIS says, kissing the Impala’s cheek. She then walks out the café and the Impala slumps down in her seat, burger half done. She really is old for a car. Half of her body is from somewhere else, so she can hardly call herself her anymore. The others couldn’t really understand.

Maybe, she thinks, one day I’ll be here all the time. It feels like a Heaven of sorts. She stands, finishing the burger quickly, thanking Alfie and walks out. She doesn’t go back immediately, hasn’t been able to for some time. It takes Dean’s hand to urge her to wake in the real world. She purrs happily, and in the mirrors she can see him smiling, Castiel in the back and Sam in the passenger seat, holding the tattered map. They’re talking about a case, and she feels a tap being played.

Just like old times.


	2. Chapter 2

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“What is it, you little shit. Have I got something on my face?”

“Nope.” The Enterprise says, smirking. The Impala glares for a moment before kicking her under the table. “Hey! What they hell was that for?!” The Impala continues her stare, and the Enterprise suddenly feels guilty for no reason. You try stare down a 40 year old woman who has literally stopped the Apocalypse.

They’re drinking some milkshake, Impala having vanilla and Enterprise slurping on banana. The kid at the bar has kicked his feet up and is reading a paper and the Impala can’t help but smile. Of course she knows who he is. It’s hard to forget an angel dying on you. He was as sweet when he was alive than he is now, and he’s kind enough to put up with them. They aren’t alone, for once, and HT sits on the far side, eating many sweets (one of them was a chocolate frog that started jumping everywhere. Enterprise had to catch it, as Impala was asleep at that time. She made it sound far more heroic than it actually was).

HT is a kind soul, very old, and smokes all the time. He constantly smells of cigarette smoke, but it’s rather comforting to Impala, seeing as Enterprise smells so clean, she smells like goddamn bleach. It’s gross to be completely honest with you. 

“Hey, Entie.” Impala begins, Enterprise raising her grey eyes to her, “you want another shake?”

“Only if you’re buying.” She replies. Impala closes her eyes momentarily sighing deeply.

“Yeah, ha ha ha, fucking hilarious.”

“Pala!” HT shouts from across the room. “Think about the children.”

“There are no children here, honey.” Says a new voice, and Impala thanks whatever-the-fuck-sent-them-here that Idris is here.

“Heya sexy.” She says going over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hello, dear, how have you been?” TARDIS asks. Her voice is light and her face is smiling, so she’s clearly in the middle of a solar system right now that no one has ever seen before. 

“Meh, y’know. Worn tires, lots of fuel, two stinky grown men, the usual.”

“Sounds wonderful.” She says and hugs the Impala around the waist. “I’ve missed you.”

“Babe, you saw me yesterday.”

“Time machine.” Everyone says at once.

Hey, she ain’t complaining.


End file.
